The invention concerns an apparatus for the folding of textile material of the type in which a folding mechanism is preceded by two conveyors.
An apparatus of this type has been built by the assignee of the present invention. The folding machine is arranged to function so that the folded material will have approximately constant or equal dimensions.
It is an object of the invention to provide a folding apparatus of this type which would be applicable equally to the folding of textile materials into unequal dimensions, preferably so that the length in the direction of transport is larger.